Voima: Something i lack continued
by ReiLuvsAllen
Summary: New Author, New direction... Year 2817. Humans have evolved once again. The exorcists were reincarnated frequently after the Sacred War. But every time, God failed to entwine their Fates. This is their last chance. Earth is dying. Adopted from TruancyCity
1. Immunity

_Too people who like TruencyCity's work I would like to advise you that I, ReiLuvsAllen have taken over this story (with permission from the author) and I am reposting it. I am leaving the original chapters as they are along with the authors note (riddles-which is now obsolete) out of respect for TruencyCity, and to retain its intergrity. If anybody would like anything changed or suggest pairings etc. please review or pm me and I will try to take into account your ideas and incorporate them. _

**Ciao, TruancyCity.**

**To those who feel angry with me. . .**

**Just a short one-shot(depending on the number of reviews, may be multi-chapter if more than at least two) about Lavi and Allen, and etcetera, etcetera. . .**

**I'm sorry for the deleting thing, I'll explain when I have the time, which I don't have right now.**

**Thank you for _so much_ your patience.**

* * *

Immunity

Hello. My name is Allen Walker. I have existed seventeen years on this planet I live on. Earth. Pure and beautiful, but tainted and dirty. I am one human with such faults. Though, I am not beautiful, nor am pure. I am a vile creation. But I try my best to stay happy, like others like me.

Year 2817. Us humans have evolved once again. Scientists, such as my Master, have found out that we have abilities that they have only believed to exist in fictional books. Ink and paper.

Mythological monsters are now what we call _Abilities_, humans that could change their body's physical form. Lycans, Vampires, Dragons, Spirits. . . Just humans with superpowers. Unlike me.

'_What are you?_' is probably what you are thinking. I, am just a cursed, normal human with a disfigured arm and platinum-blonde hair. Am I made fun of? Oh, most definitely. But I'm used to it. Insults, bullying, indirect loathe. Oh, yes, _most_ definitely.

And I am also an orphan. Foster house was torture. I was adopted once. He was a caring and kind man. But he passed away soon later. I ended up back in the foster house. Then another man _bought_ me. I found out I was only worth only three pounds. The person who adopted me was a famous scientist. He was a Sensor, someone who could literally sense an Ability.

He told me I had power. What power? So far, I had none. In return of him training me, I had to do the house chores. I thought it was fair.

That was it. I knew nothing of my biological parents. Nothing of before and at the age of five. It's a pity, but I learned to live with it. I was happy with what I got.

But, I always thought something was wrong with me. I felt empty. Not all the way, but a rather colossal piece missing from the puzzle. I told Master about it. He replied it with silence. I went away, and never asked again. If I had stayed, would I have heard why I was like this?

That, was an answer not even I can _guess_, though it was my own body.

But then again, I try my best not to dwindle on it too long. The answer will come out from its hiding spot and tell me when I least expect it.

I also try to get good grades. I skipped two levels, but that was a shadow compared to what Master was capable of when he was younger. At least, that was what he said. I am in college. Actually, it was an university, but I hardly gave it a second thought, only now and then.

A _normal_ college. For the _Non-Talented_. For _regular_ humans.

When I first arrived, I was belittled, as the others thought I made my way here through money, which is clearly impossible, for I used wooden pencils, had a normal school bookbag, and wore plain clothes.

But here, Japan, people spread rumors faster than you can start one yourself.

I was halfway through my first year in college. It's amazing that I survived that far. If I'm really lucky, I'll make it past this year and go ahead on the second year, but that's unlikely. Goddess Luck does _not_ favor me.

Master keeps on telling me I have power. I keep telling him I _don't_. Both he and I are very stubborn, but only when we want to.

This was the life of a messed up human.

I was certain of it.

* * *

Let me start the introduction again, if you'll let me.

Hello. My name is Allen Walker. Cursed left eye, disfigured left arm, strange white hair. Average height for a fifteen years, but very short for a seventeen-year-old. Not sure about weight, but according to Master, I'm below average. Though, I don't think so, seeing all the other people.

British, an immigrant to Japan, originally from United Kingdom, Europe. But I don't have the English-British accent. Not that I minded. Fluent in a few languages. Learned martial combat from Master, and pretty good at cooking.

I, Allen Walker, am a _male_. MALE. I get mistaken for a girl, because I look like one. Always, always. It make me frustrated, yes, but not angry. They don't know any better, anyway.

Like how the people in front of me are.

"Hey, little miss, are you listening to us?"

I looked at him. "Huh? Oh, dear. I'm running late." I said, glancing at my watch. It was four P.M. I had to hurry and get dinner done before Master arrives to the house. "Maybe next time, if you please. But right now, I'm late."

Thug no.1 grabbed my shoulder when I tried to walk past. "Late for what, miss? A tea party with your little friends?" he sneered, trying to mock me.

I cocked my head, looking at him, not fazed one bit my the remark. "Something like that."

Clearly annoyed, Thug no.2 pulled out something bulky and black from the inside of his coat. The head of it started to crackle. A taser? Is he nuts?

Seeing the bewildered expression on my face, he smirked arrogantly. "So, you know what this is. Not many do, since this kind of thing was used over two hundred years ago," he explained, coming closer, though I knew that.

When the head connected with me, sending an artificial electric shock throughout my body, they probably expected me to drop like a little _girl_ they thought me as. But I wasn't a girl.

Noticing that nothing was happening to me, he pressing the side button again, but the same nothingness came as a result. He pressed the button again and again. I saw the sweat forming on his and his friends' faces.

I sighed again, this time a bit more loudly, so they could hear. "Are you done yet?" I asked, taking the taser from Thug no.2's hands. It came away easily. I shocked them, as they tried to do with me. It might have been normal speed to me, but to them, they probably didn't know what hit them.

Bending down, I took the third thug's expensive looking phone, and contacted the police. It didn't take long, lying about what happened and telling them the location.

I was late, anyway.

But I didn't see the figure behind me.

* * *

_Why didn't that taser affect me? Am I immune to electricity? That must be it, or I would've dropped, right?_

Thoughts swirled in my mind, repeating themselves over and over again. Today was Sunday, the day I always go to church. The church I went to had a lot of earnest people. They never said anything about my physical appearance, but they didn't say anything at all to me either.

Usually, after church ends, I cut through the park next to it to save time. But today, I didn't feel like it. I needed time to think about yesterday. So I took the alleys instead. That wasn't a problem, but I had to be careful that I didn't attract anyone that thought I was a female, and wanted to have some fun. I wasn't in the mood.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I accidentally bumped into someone. "Excuse me," I murmured, continuing to walk, but the person I'd bumped into grabbed my arm harshly, stopping me in my tracks.

"At least apologize, lady," the person said, softening his grip on my left arm. The word "lady" made me snap. I hated that word. It added the last drop of fuel to my frustration tank. The wheel lid blew off. All of the sudden, I heard a yelp of pain mixed with surprise, and felt him snatch his hand back. I looked at him with confused eyes.

The person was tall, and had flaming red hair held up by a dark green headband. His eyes were, too, green, but a more vivid shade. His skin was tan compared to my pale. He was looking at his hand and then at me.

When I swerved my eyes on the hand that touched me, they widened. His hand was badly burnt, skin around the shiny burn bruise-yellow. I was at loss for words. My larynx seemed to be disobeying my wishes. Finally, I opened my mouth, and spoke.

"I'm. . . sorry. I didn't. . ." I couldn't come up with an explanation. What _did_ I do? What was this nice feeling? I didn't feel empty anymore.

The person, to my surprise, smiled widely. "It's okay. You're probably an _Uncertain_, someone who isn't aware of their Ability. I totally understand what you're feeling, I did the same thing once," he said, in a chipper and assuring tone. I didn't hear any hints of despise in his voice. But I still kept my guard up. He could just be a really good liar, like me.

I looked at the hand again, and winced. It was horrible. I opened my bookbag, and pulled out a handkerchief. It was plain, but it'll do. I just hoped he wouldn't take it because I looked like a freak and thought he would turn into one just because it was mine.

Ignoring his small protest, I took the injured hand, and carefully wrapped the cloth around the burn. I felt his stare on me. Of course, he should. Why wouldn't he? A freak stranger he just met hurt him and was now trying to apologize with a makeshift bandage.

When the handkerchief was tied securely, I let go, and took a step back, not meeting his brilliant green eyes.

"I can't do anything to make the pain stop, and I can't apologize to your satisfaction either, besides that. It's not helpful, but that's the least I can do. When you reach your house, you can treat it yourself, or go to the hospital. As for the cloth. . . You keep it. Burn it or use it as a rag; do whatever you want with it. It's yours now."

I was only a couple of feet away from him when he asked an inquiring question out loud that surprised me a lot.

"What _gaku_ do you go to?" I stopped. Without turning, I gave him an answer that would leave him positively puzzled for a long while. Then I continued walking. Why should I bother giving him the name also? He'd just probably try to embarrass me during my school days.

_"I don't go to a _school_. I'm older than you think."_

I haven't seen for a week since then.

* * *

These were my choices: here, in Asia, Japan; or there, in North America, the United States.

Where should I go? Here, or there?

Neither. I didn't want to go to a college that was for Abilities: the _Gifted_.

I don't have _haburi_, or any kind of _chikara_. So why was it that he wants me to go to a place for the Gifted? I didn't want to go. I don't have to, right?

Apparently, I do.

I looked at the paper Master gave me.

_Black Order University, or Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's your choice, Baka Deshi.- Marian Cross_

Why? Why did he leave? Is it because I wasn't what Master wanted me to be? Or was it that he was in danger? What was it? Why can't he tell me? Does he not trust me? Am I that unworthy of secrets?

I stared at the two choices a little longer. Then, I ripped it in half, slipped the left half in my pocket, and crumbled the other.

Black Order sounds better than School for Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

**So. . . This can be either a cliff-hanged one-shot, or a multi-chapter.**

**_Haburi_ means "power" in Japanese. _Chikara_ is "strength" in Japanese. _Baka Deshi _is "Idiot/Dumb/Foolish Apprentice/Disciple/Pupil", what Cross usually calls Allen in the anime.**

**I need reviews people. That is, I need votes on continuing this or not.**

**Oh, and if you thought "_Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_" was from X-Men, you're right. I needed a name, don't sue me.**

**This fanfic is a replacement for Mendiosus, if you had in your Favorite Stories category.**

**Um, I'm not sure if I want to make a substitute for Gray Amongst Black and White, because nothing's coming up for that one. You'd have to give me one. Sorry. . .**

**But for Children's General, I have one. Sigh. That fanfic was a masterpiece. My mother fucking brother just HAD to delete it, didn't he? I'm sorry for that also. . .**

**Anyroad. . . The _makeshift_(look, Mrs. Douglas, I'm being _literate_! I used two vocabulary words! XD) fanfic for that one will be about Allen defeating the Earl, but is knocked into a different dimension where he's the Fourteenth, and what would happen if he was.**

**That fanfic was supposed to be published months ago. . . But I _eradicated_(another vocab! yay) that one. Why? Because I had absofuckingly NO plot for it.**

**And how to start it. . . You'd have to suggest some plots to me. . . Sorry for that too. . .**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Arrivederci.**


	2. InCheck Day Shock

**Ciao, TruancyCity.**

**To the people who don't care or bother to read this; fuck off and don't read any of my fanfics. To those who DO, I have some news.**

**I'm Bi-Polar. I just found out. So please blame it on that if you see emotional swings in Allen or any of the others. . .**

**Sorry. Yikes, don't kill me. . .**

**This fanfic turned out to be a multi-chapter. . .**

**Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

InCheck day shock

Hello, again. I'm in a tight situation. As a freak and a newcomer, nobody bothered with a tour or the rules. Nor how to use your power. That bothers me. Not them ignoring me, but not knowing how to use you own strength. That bothers me, a _lot_.

Today was what Abilities called "InCheck Day", when the government basically checks how well you're faring with your power. In which I didn't have, and never will. I'm not a psychic, but even the most retarded human would know that I would end up in the Level 5 category.

Oh, yes, Abilities have Levels to shelf who goes where, and who's the strongest, or who's the weakest. Starting from me. . .

Level 5: the lowest; where your most ugliest stuff sit on; no one in that- _yet_.

Level 4: most common, fifty percent of Abilities in that shelf.

Level 3: second most common, thirty percent of all Abilities on that one.

Level 2: third most common, fifteen percent.

Level 1: barely anyone on that shelf, five percent.

Level 0: the highest; the ultimate; the top shelf where all your favorite possessions perch; only three Abilities currently recorded to ever reach that high.

And. . . Well, that's it. The Level 0's are called "Generals". My Master was one. So was his ex-wife. But they both disappeared somewhere I can't explain, because I don't know.

This school makes me frustrated. I'm sorry that was just so random, but like ever other place, they mistook me for a goddamned, excuse me, _girl_. But I fixed that. I think.

"Walker! Don't daydream! Keep up your pace!" I heard the physical education teacher bark, after he'd blown sharply on his whistle, making me and the others wince.

"_Hai_, Link-_sensei_!" I stammered, jogging faster. I only rolled my eyes when I heard the girls snicker in their girly way. They'd never stop that, would they?

After the physical test, which I passed with full marks(glory to Master), next was the kinesis exam. _That_ earned sweat from me. Oh, no. . . I wish the person I'd accidentally hurt last week was here. He should know, right? After all, he was the one who told me he was once an Uncertain, or whatever that was.

The Asian girl in front of me was called up. The next thing I knew, she was a black dot in the sky. I whistled in awe. That was amazing. She must be really strong.

"Good job, Ms. Lee," the over-looker said, taking down notes on her pad. "Could do a little work, but as usual, Level 1. You pass. Next!" I gulped.

Lee stared when she saw my disfigured self. I stared back, not batting an eyelash. I expected her to giggle or give me looks of pity, but she just smiled. Not the mocking kind. A sympathetic one. I blinked in surprise when I saw her mouth form the words "good luck". I cracked a smile despite my nervousness. She wasn't half bad.

"What can you do, Walker?" the over-looker asked when I approached her. Honest to death, she looked like a child, but I knew better than to stare or ask her why she looked like that.

I fidgeted. _Never panic in tight situations. Relax. Get nervous, and you'll die._ Even though they were harsh, they were Master's words. And they were always right. I took a deep breath, calming my rapidly beating heart. _Think of clouds. Or dandelions in their puffy white forms. Whatever that makes you feel welcome._

Dandelion clocks and pianos always worked. I pictured them swaying in the wind, music flowing along with it. Tingly excitement filled me.

"I'm an Uncertain. I'm not sure just I can do. I don't know if I even have power, more or less know how to activate it," I replied to the impatient over-looker. Hearing that, she relaxed. Then she looked like she was in deep thought.

"Hm. . . Well, try this: something releasing important to it. Or anger. Fear. Anything that makes you upset," she suggested, twirling her fountain pen. I thought for a bit. Something that upsets me? Argh. . . This was confusing. . . Wait, what about. . . Maybe? It's the only chance I've got.

I closed my gray eyes, and imagined a dandelion clock shedding its seeds into the breeze.

* * *

"What the. . .?"

The entire stadium was empty and charcoal black, like my left arm. What in the world happened? Where did everyone go? Who did this?

"What the fuck?!" a coarse voice barked. I jumped ten feet into the air, and whipped my head to my left side, where the source was heard. It was a Japanese male whom I didn't know of. He had long hair tied back into a ponytail, and sharp cobalt blue eyes, a little shorter than the male I met last week.

He grabbed my left arm, demanding, "Did you do this?" My left arm was a sensitivity of mine. I panicked. Like what happened to the male I'd met over a week ago, there was a short crackling sound and a hiss of burning. He snapped his hand back, with a bewildered expression.

It was even more harsh than before. His whole palm was shiny and pink, outline of it bright scarlet red. But to my amazement, it started to heal almost immediately in a fast rate. My astonishment didn't last even a second though. I went straight to questions.

"What happened?" I asked in a surprisingly steady voice. As far as I knew, no one was dead. If they were, there'd be traces of blood and scents of death. But there weren't. Though, that wasn't enough to put my anxiousness into calm.

The Japanese male "che"d. "Like hell of I know. From the looks of it, _you're_ the one who caused this." I quickly realized that the spot I was standing on was the only space that wasn't black. "All I saw was a fatass lightning and a even bigger crackling sound."

I tried not to wince at his vulgar choice of language. Then I heard a rather loud _pop_. Both of us were startled. The over-looker had the face of a devil. I began to sweat. She stomped over to me, and skimmed my body up and down. I looked at her confusedly. What was she doing?

"You, Allen Walker," she started loudly. I winced at her explosive volume and pointing finger. Oh, I was dead, I _knew_ it. Just kill me now, ju-

"Pass! Power Record taken! Ability: ElectroKinesis! Shelf of Strength," she paused, smirking in a pleased way, ruby pink eyes shining and twinkling brightly. I thought for sure that she was going to expel me from the Black Order University for exploding the gymnasium. She didn't. Instead, she said something that left me blank and frozen like a dry ice cube.

"Level 0."

* * *

_**"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, BAKA DESHI?!"**_

I groaned, throwing a pillow at Master's hologram, which expectedly passed, distorting the three-dimensional image for a short moment before reshaping itself. "Yes, Master, I heard you! Please, lower your voice!" I begged, fingers itching to press the "off" button the the cam-com letter.

Master's hologram sighed out loud, scratching his head. **"I knew you had potential power, but **_**Level 0**_**? I'd expected you, at the least, pass to Level 2. Argh, I need a drink, I feel a migraine coming. . ."**

I glared at him."If you think your pupil being a Level 0 is bad, then you should have told me how to control my power so I'd be a Level you want me to be," I hissed through my grinding jaws, scowling. "Then you wouldn't have a stupid _migraine _either!"

Master scoffed. **"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Calm down, getting angry's going to kill you."** I sighed, shoulders slumping. "I know, I know. But still. . ." I trailed off, and plopped onto the canopy bed the university provided me with. "I don't like it."

**"Like what?"** Master asked, lighting a cigarette. I covered my nose instinctively, earning a roll of eyes from him. I put my hand down, cursing my reflexes. "I don't like _this_. The big bed, and wines, and expensive food," I replied, waving to the things I mentioned.

Master stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. **"That's it?"** I nodded sullenly. He burst out laughing. **"I can't **_**believe**_** you, Allen! I'd kill for what you have right know! Anyone that's not a General and got no money would! Then again, money's not all that important to your kind, is it?"**

I snorted rudely. "Of course you would," I muttered. Before he could say anything, I continued. "So is there any way to control my electricity power? I'm worried that I might suddenly burn someone again."

He blinked. **"You burned someone before?"** he asked curiously. I nodded again, this time without the sulkiness. "_Twice_. Two different people. Both guys. Tall. Abilities. _Arrogant_."

Master rolled his eyes again. **"I swear, you're like a super magnet that pulls in people. Except you're a guy and you attract guys. That's fagness, you know."**

"And you're a dickend and a cocknose, I bloody know, arsehole!" I snarled in English and British slang. Master did nothing but bark out a hoarse laugh at the insults. **"I think it was a good idea to send you here,"** he said, wiping off an imaginary tear.

I looked at him weirdly. "What's that got to do with anything?" I demanded, crossing my arms. He half-smiled, half-smirked. **"You've gotten cheeky, Allen. Back at home, you'd never say **_**anything**_**, whether it was good or bad. Now look at you."** he replied dramatically, chuckling. I scowled again.

"I'm crying buttermilk, Master." He laughed harder, only adding oil to my lamp. I heard crackling. He stifled his laughter. **"Alright, alright, I'm stopping, I'm stopping."** The noise faded. I calmed, tense shoulders relaxing.

He raised a hand to his chin. **"Seems like your power invokes when you get angry or panicked. That's the conclusion to every Ability. But you can control it if you find the one reason you live for."** I blinked at the sudden _corny_ statement. "Say what now?"

Master just shook his head, and patted my head as real as he could. Then the hologram fizzed out. I stared long and hard the letter. I raised my foot up high, and slammed it down on the device, scattering the nuts and bolts in every direction.

I hated it when he left phases like that.

* * *

After a good couple of minutes, I sighed quietly, picked up the phone next the contact menu, and dialed the Supervisor's Office.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" I heard the cheerful voice ask on the other line. "Um, yes, hello, Komui-_san_? Not to be rude, I appreciate that you even bothered to give me this suite, but please, may I have my old room back? I'm not accustomed to expensive attractions. Only my Master is," I said, as politely as I could.

"_Oh, _sure_! No problem, just in time too,_" he replied in his chipper tone. Before I could say anything to that, he continued. "_You see, Allen-_chan_, my dear sweet Linalee needs a roommate. Her current one had to go away because of her parents,_" the Supervisor explained, though I didn't ask for it. Then something hit me. Not physically, but mentally.

"Um, pardon me, Komui-san. . . But you _are_ aware that I am a male, correct?" I asked, hoping that he seriously did. "_I contacted Cross about that, so, yes, I am. Ohh, my dear Allen, if you are worried that I thought you were a female, I'd put you with my cute little baby sister. But the thing is, she was the one that asked that you be her roommate._"

I was silent for a few long seconds, face blank. "I am a _male_, Komui-san," I repeated, voice monotone. His still chipper voice replied. "_I know, Allen-chan. But you see, I can't refuse my adorable Linalee's requests if they're not dangerous. This is not dangerous, so will you take the offer?_"

I heard crackling again, but louder. "Will do, Komui-san," I said through gritted teeth. A tiny spark raced up my arm and with a loud pop and sizzle, the line was literally cut.

How was I going to explain this to the other ladies and guys?

I hated this.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Neither? Tell me.**

**"-san" is what you use for formality, if you don't use it for strangers or people whom you barely know, it's considered REALLY fucking rude.**

**"-chan" is a lover thing, but you can use it for cure things or people you consider cute or adorable, also for people younger than you.**

**"-sensei" is a squat word you MUST use for teachers, unless you want a year's worth of detentions(a.k.a., a chalkboard eraser chucked at you and an afterschool slavery).**

**"_hai_" means "yes" or "okay" in Japanese.**

**And I told you in the first chapter what "Baka Deshi" meant in Japanese.**

**Oh, and people, when I politely ask you to answer my questions after the chapters. . . please do fucking answer them. I am getting quite frustrated.**

**And if you thought that this fanfic is somewhat similar to the side-story anime "To Aru Kagaku no Rail Gun", you're right. I got this idea from that. But I tried my best not to copy entirely. I don't want this to be a CrossOver.**

**Anyroad! Here's the reason why I chose electricity to be Allen's power.**

**If you go to the D. Gray-Man Wikia and look up Allen Walker, you'll see everything about him. In the Skills and Powers category, there's a move Allen uses called "Energy Arc", where Allen literally gathers green Innocence energy and slashes a wave at his opponent. When he does, it looks like electricity, so there.**

**Here's the site: dgrayman. wikia. com/ wiki/ Allen_Walker**

**Skip the spaces. This net doesn't allow you to copy sites that easily.**

**As for the British slang curses. . . I have my sources. -_- XD**

**(I hope the Level thing didn't confuse you!)**

**Arrivederci.**


	3. Riddles

_This note is now obsolete, as I have taken over control of this fic, Mwahahahah! ....Anyway._

_I am leaving this note here purposely to maintain the integrity of the original story by TruencyCity. It is also to explain how I acquired the rights to this story. _

_Feel free to still answer however if you wish. The next chapter after this will be my own work and will be credited to ReiLuvsAllen not TruencyCity._

Riddles

Um, hey. This is one of many Author Notes you hate, but I have to do this.

I have no determination or reason to continue this fanfic with my mind.

Why?

I don't know. I really don't.

Lately, I've been empty. I've been spacing out during class and whenever someone talks to me.

That resulted in goddamn nearly losing my only true friend.

It's scaring me.

I'm so sorry, but I'm taking a break. A. . . _long_ break.

_"What does your problems have to do with this?"_

. . . Is probably what you're thinking.

In reality, human, my problems _do_ have to do with this. If I can't come up with anything, you can't experience the joy of reading fanfictions.

Those who actually published something might know what I'm talking about.

You humans whom don't have anything typed, or isn't planning to, probably don't have a clue, or don't give an ass about this.

I'm putting this up for adoption, and won't be typing for a bit. By "typing", I mean I'm not going to update new fanfics or something of the sort.

But I'm going to give this up so easily.

As you saw my profile, I love riddles.

So, whoever solves my puzzles correctly first, will have the right to take possession of this fanfic.

Here is the first riddle:

_What is broken every time it's spoken?_

Second:

_What's black when you get it, red when you use it, and white when you're all through with it?_

Third Riddle:

_What has roots that nobody sees, and is taller than trees; up, up it goes, and yet it never grows?_

Extra Credit(one riddle not solved, this makes up for that):

_I anger. I want. I laze. I gloat. I desire. I begrudge. I indulge. That is a human. But what do these humans not have?_

Best Wishes on solving these,

TruancyCity


	4. Thunder and Lightning

I, TruancyCity, hereby bestow "Voima: Something I Lack" to ReiLuvsAllen.

-TruancyCity  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can finally start writing my own material. Yeah! I would like to thank TruancyCity though for letting me take over. It would be a shame to wast such a potentially good plot._

_Okey dokey, to get started; I do not own D Gray Man. Katsura Hoshino does. That is until the aliens come down and transfer all her knowledge to me. That is when the idea will become entitled to me because her brain will have turned to mush. Until that happens though, the disclaimers must continue._

Thunder and lightning

I looked at amazement around the room. For a dormitory house this was pretty...well...amazing!

At the first glance this would appear to be pretty much similar to all the other college dorm rooms, however it is more than it would seem to be.

"Do you like it." I turned to see Lenalee standing calmly behind me.

"Oh hello," I looked back to the room moving closer to expect certain items. "..and yeah."

"Where did you get this computer? This series is not supposed to come out for another four years and the O.S. isn't even supposed to be finished yet."

The girl looked at me like I was an alien. Now people have always done this to me, however this look was different. It was an awe filled look rather than one of disgust or disdain.

"You must be really smart, because I have no idea what any of that means." she said.

I really wanted to stay on good terms with my new room mate so I ignored how stupid she sounded and answered.

"I mean that all this technology in here is really advanced."

"Oh." she said and looked around. "My brother got this all for me."

That kind of explained it. Komui did have a certain mad scientist look about him, and I swear he has a sister complex as I saw him hugging a Lenalee plushie yesterday.

Suddenly I remembered why I was in this situation. "You do know that I'm a boy don't you?" I asked

She nodded so I felt compelled to ask on. "Why did you want to be room mates?"

"Well, I thought you looked pretty interesting yesterday."

My posture drooped a little, so that was all? I was just about to move onto another subject, to keep her from asking about me appearance, when Lenalee grabbed my arm. She practically dragged me over to the couch and sat me down next to her.

"Well, there is another thing..." she said ducking her head.

"Yes?" I prompted her to continue.

She glanced around the room to make sure nobody was listening before answering. "You know that tall, Japanese guy you were talking to after your InCheck Day kinesis exam?"

I thought for a moment. "Uh, I think I know who you are talking about. Is he really rude?"

Lenalee blushed. "Well, he is a little course I guess."

"What about him?" I asked causing Lenalee to blush a little more.

"Well I kind of have a crush on him." she said bashfully.

"_Okay_....but what does this have to do with me?" I asked confused.

"I just thought maybe you two could be friends, and you could find out if he likes me."

I sighed, so not only did she want me to share a room with her because I looked strange, she also wanted to use me to find out if this boy liked her. Was everyone in this world so selfish?

"Fine. I'll help you." I conceded. I couldn't say no to her, and she was accepting me into her room. At least I didn't have to stay in that opulent room they gave me any any more.

"**OY, FUCKTARD YOU THERE?**" I think my ear drums have officially shattered. Why was master transmitting over the school hologram panels anyway?

"**Oi, baka deshi are you there?"**

My brow twitched, what did that bastard want now?

"Yes master." I replied trying to sound the least bit cordial turning to look at the small, plate sized piece of metal, that was unfortunately transmitting my Master's voice and image.

"**Get your ass down to the administration desk right now, we're having a meeting with that damn head master of yours."**

I stood up slowly moving to grab my bag from near the front door.

"Sorry Lenalee, but as you heard I've got to go." As I apologised the girl gave me a friendly smile and waved. "Don't worry about it." she told me.

"**I MEANT NOW, DUMBASS.**" Cross yelled out.

I heard that strange crackling sound, that had been recurring quite often lately, again Jeez they must have been right when they said it was controlled by emotions, cause right now I am really pissed.

I had walked for perhaps ten minutes once I left my room before I realised...I had no idea where I was going.

"Where am I?" Okay I am not going to panic, can't afford that.

Jesus but my master is going to kill me, he knows that I am directionally impaired so why didn't he send someone to help me find the office. Or at least give me a map.

"I have a problem." I sighed.

Something brushed against my neck and I jumped in the air in fright, turning. There was nobody behind me, when I had the sensation again. This time when I turned around however I bumped into something. I was slightly startled when this something growled.

"Sorry." I apologised bowing slightly.

"Che its you again baka moyashi." the voice said.

I twitched, that better not be who I think it is. I look up...yep its definitely who I think it is.

"I take back my last comment, I'm not sorry." I smirked, this guy really brings out my dark side and we've only met twice.

"Che." the boy said.

Then it hit me and I gritted my teeth in anger. "And my name isn't bean sprout. It's Allen." I hissed.

"Whatever moyashi." he said.

"Its Allen. A-l-l-e-n."

The boy turned around while I was in the middle of explaining and walked off. Noticing this I stopped talking and he turned back around. "Are you going to follow me or what?" he questioned.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"You were told to go to the office weren't you?" he sneered and continued walking.

Stupid bastard couldn't even give me a proper explanation. I groaned looking from side to side looking for another path other than following that prick. Finding none I hung my head and slunk after him.

This is seriously frustrating I don't even know this guys name yet.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked

"Che...why should I tell a bean like you?" the scowling man asked.

Damn, I should have known better than to ask.

"So you're finally here brat." I shut my eyes preparing myself to face master. I could identify his voice anywhere.

"Well you didn't give me any instructions about how to get here How am I supposed to know."

He just lit up another cigarette and ignored my rant.

"How did you get here so fast anyway, and why?" I asked annoyed.

It was at that time that Komui decided to take over. "Good day Allen-kun, Kanda-kun."

I turned to him and flashed a quick smile. "Hello, Komui-san." I said politely before turning back to glare at my master.

The boy, now known to be called Kanda, just gave what seemed to be his perpetual expression of a frown and a "che".

I sat down on a vacant chair and waited for Komui to tell me why I was here. Also about why Kanda was still here.

"There is a slight problem with your lesson schedule." Komui started. "You see only level zeros can teach other level zeros."

I nodded understanding what he was saying so far. "Its just that we can't have any of the generals staying here for extended periods of time, so we need to find someone else to teach you how to control your abilities."

This is one of the reasons I didn't even want to come to an abilities college, they always separated their students by skill factor. That doesn't really promote equality now does it?

"Are you sure that you even need a general? I mean I think the test was wrong. I didn't even do that on purpose it just happened. I can't be as strong as you think I am."

Kanda snorted. "I agree, this moyashi doesn't look strong."

Well thanks. At least Komui seemed to be considering what they were telling him. After a little bit of though Komui sent me and Kanda out of the room so he could discuss it with master.

"Okay, baka deshi. Here is what is going to happen. You are going to be taught by the teachers that are already here, and by the level one students. After a few months the generals are going to be here for a meeting and then you will be retested."

Komui nodded. "Is that acceptable?" he asked.

I thought about it before conceding it wasn't a half bad plan. Cross got up to leave and as he did he threw something large and hard at me head.

"This is for you dumb ass. Make sure you get them all. I won't be back until the meeting so don't expect me to help you with anything."

I snorted. "Like I would anyway."

He just shook his head and walked off stopping to flirt with the secretly as he did so.

"So Kanda, did you hear that?' Komui asked.

"Hear what?" Kanda asked suspiciously.

"You'll be looking after our little Allen here until further noticed." Komui smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"NO FUCKING WAY AM I DOING THAT. GET THE BAKA USAGI TO DO IT."

I frowned, who the hell was 'baka usagi'?

"Kanda you only have to do it for a few hours each day. He will be with Lenalee the rest of the time, as he is staying in her dorm room."

Kanda's eyes nearly bugged out at that. Nearly. "That's it." he said angrily. "the world is now officially fucked. I am baby sitting, and Komui has let Lenalee spend more than five minutes with a boy."

I was getting really pissed at this point. I hadn't realised that they meant Kanda when they said students. This meant that that bastard was actually at least a level 1 and that seemed to shock me for some reason. Maybe it was because he looked so feminine. Long, smooth hair, and all.

"Komui-san do I really have to hang around with him... I'm kind of miffed as it is and I'm sure you don't want me to get angry do you?" My black side is coming out I can feel it. This school is definitely a bad influence, usually it only comes out when I play poker or when stupid punks are mistaking me for a girl (which is quite often). I felt that maybe threatening Komui with my powers (which were still unstable0 might work in my favour.

Unfortunately for me Komui was not biting. "Allen I know you wouldn't get angry enough for your powers to react just by hanging around with Kanda. So...close but no dice."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Go see Reever about your timetable, and good luck boys."

As I exited the office I looked around for the taller boy and found him stalking off in the opposite direction to me.  
"Hey you're supposed to be helping me." I called out.

"Che." an increasingly atypical response.

Resigned to having to be around the guy I followed him slowly and tried to ignore the crackling that pervaded the air. I'm getting really used to that sound know, along with this weird green light that sometimes sparks out from me and random times. The tricky part is trying to avoid hitting people with it. Kanda led me to the person called Reever, whom Komui had referred us to.

"You must be Allen Walker, correct?" the man asked

"Yes. Nice to meet you." I greeted him. He shook my hand briefly before handing me a few sheets.

"Just look these over and sign your name at the bottom so I can confirm your academic subject, okay." the man said before moving to sit behind a large desk.

I looked at the sheets, it all seemed pretty ordinary to me. An English type class, physical studies, mathematics, computers and technology, art and music. Nothing special. The odd thing about this school was that it was more of a high school type lesson structure than college. That was when I noticed it.

I coughed to get Reever's attention, he looked up with a questioning look.

"Um..well..you kind of have me labelled as a girl here." I said softly.

Though seemingly I was not quiet enough as Kanda smirked and started to started to cough out what sounded suspiciously like 'cause that's what you are'.

That was enough, I've had enough of this shit, Jesus but my life was hard. That's no excuse but still. I exploded. Literally. With Lightning.

_Okey dokey, that was the end of ReiLuvsAllen's first chapter she wrote all by herself. Please review I accept flames and all. I'm not picky. I think I should switch from writing in the 1st person. That perspective doesn't really work for me somehow. What do you reckon? Anyway. Now on to my usual commentary._

**Rei; "It's much harder to continue on a story from another writer than to write your own I think."**

**Kanda; "I think you're just an idiot."**

**Allen; "No offence. But I'm with BaKanda on this one. You make a really crap me."**

**Rei; "Nice to know I'm appreciated. You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me."**

**Allen; "I don't think I'd mind not being here."**

**Kanda; "Anything has got to be better than this."**

**Allen; "Well that settles it. Let's go Kanda."**

**Kanda; "Yeah later biatch."**

**Rei; "note to self- next time bring my whip so that they won't rebel."**


	5. Explosion

I do not own D Gray Man, Katsura Hoshino does. However I do claim the right to use my imagination to add more Yaoi and other inane crap into it. I promise to only do this when writing my fan fiction though. As far as I can tell me mystical voodoo powers aren't working at the moment so we shall just have to settle for that, ne?

_I looked at the sheets, it all seemed pretty ordinary to me. An English type class, physical studies, mathematics, computers and technology, art and music. Nothing special. The odd thing about this school was that it was more of a high school type lesson structure than college. That was when I noticed it._

_I coughed to get Reever's attention, he looked up with a questioning look._

"_Um..well..you kind of have me labelled as a girl here." I said softly._

_Though seemingly I was not quiet enough as Kanda smirked and started to started to cough out what sounded suspiciously like 'cause that's what you are. That was enough, I've had enough of this shit, Jesus but my life was hard. That's no excuse but still. I exploded. Literally. With Lightning. _

**Explosion**

This time it hurt. As the thin green bolts of lightening were released from my body it hurt. As the pain stabbed into me my mouth opened wide in a silent scream and my head arched back. My hand clenched as I was knocked to my feet. Another wave of static had come and I gasped harshly. Straining to pull my head up I saw Kanda had covered Reever's body with his own and leapt away from the scene. His back was dotted with patches of red where the bolts had eaten away at his skin and clothing.

My anger decreased and I was overwhelmed by regret and concern. I groaned trying to suppress the energy hat I was releasing. It didn't really work as I screamed as another wave passed over me. The room was steadily getting blacker and blacker as time passed and my eyes filled with tears (both from the pain I was experiencing and my remorse).

Finally after what seemed like ages I gave one last pained grown and I collapsed falling into darkness.

* * *

Kanda stared at the boy. What the hell had just happened? Could the boy really be set off so casually? Kanda's usual frown deepened. How could the boy be so powerful, so volatile after only having realised his powers the day before?

As soon as the green sparks surrounding Allen had flared out he had grabbed Reever and tried to high tail it out of there. As he ran however he could see that he couldn't outrun the surge and instead covered the weaker man with his own body. Reever was one of the only half decent adults around here, and so it only seemed logical that he protect him. In the course of doing this though Kanda left himself open to be burnt. Now, Kanda wasn't an idiot., or a masochist. He could admit when something hurt, and that freaking killed. Luckily for him part of his powers were based off regeneration. It still took him a minute to recover after the burning stopped though and so he rested crouched over Reever on one knee. When he was partially he looked back and saw the idiot child on the ground.

"Call the infirmary and get them ready." he shouted at the stunned professor. "Don't just sit their you hoser get up and do it!"

Kanda stepped over to Allen. He kept a close eye on the ground as some patches around the boy were glowing red with heat and smoking. Checking his pulse Kanda eased noticing a heart beat and pulled the boy up into his arms.

It was a bit annoying to have to do this though as it would both give the impression that he actually cared about what happened to the boy; and embarrass him. This embarrassment was due to the fact that a large proportion of the boy clothes had been burnt off and so had his own.

Ignoring this though Kanda shifted the boy so he was draped across his back and began to run. He soon reached the infirmary but not without many people having gawked at them as they passed.

As soon as he reached the nurses station he promptly dropped the boy on the closest bed and collapsed him self.

* * *

"What the fuck?" I moaned sitting up. Where the hell am I now?

"Such bad language for a little kid." A voice came from next to me. My eye twitched seeing who it was.

"Ah BaKanda, shouldn't be making comments like that. It's a bit hypocritical seeing as your intelligence is the same a little child." I smiled insincerely at the boy.

"Seriously though why are we here? What happened?" I asked

Kanda glared at him. Did the boy really not remember? He glared harder, he had been made to wait at his bedside for the last hour and his patience was wearing thin. This was dangerous as he didn't have much patience to begin with.

"Don't you remember you attempting to destroy the school again baka moyashi?"

My eyes widened. Shit I remembered now, I had lost control. I was so preoccupied I even forgave Kanda for not using my name. I mean he had every right to be angry with me this time.

"Allen-chan!" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked towards the entrance, noticing I was in the infirmary. Lenalee came running in a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked moving closer to have a look at me.

This question startled me. I had pinned her as a ditzy girl who was overly kind. I didn't see her as this serious. The fact that she came to check on me threw me off as well. I didn't think she care that much about me, we had only just met, and she was kind of using me for her ends.

"Allen?" she asked again when I did not answer immediately.

I looked at her offering a small smile. "I think so."

Kanda snorted. "Of course the baka moyashi wouldn't know how he was."

This time I took the bait. "my name is Allen." I growled.

"Do you know Lenalee Lee?" I asked him

He turned his head to look at the girl and just shrugged his shoulders. I sweat dropped what was that supposed to mean? Lenalee looked slightly put down by this and I saw a noticeable droop in her shoulders.

"I think we have some classes together." Kanda said suddenly; albeit quietly.

Lenalee smiled and I looked at Kanda in a knew light. So maybe he wasn't as totally heartless or stupid as I took him for. I grinned internally, he might already like the girl for all I knew.

The nurse came in at that moment and she politely asked Lenalee to leave the room and wait outside for a moment. I frowned why kick Lenalee out but let Kanda stay? Seeing my confusion the nurse blushed a little but quickly regained her composure.

"Mr. Kanda needs to be hear to help me dress your wounds."

I sighed a bit in relief that didn't sound so bad.

"Mr. Kanda can you please lift him up so I can take his pants off?" she asked

"FUCK NO!" We both yelled.

Her gaze hardened, and suddenly she started emanating a demonic aura making me shy back and even Kanda pale a little bit. "Now boy." she hissed

Kanda reluctantly got up and moved me so I was standing by the bed. I was surprised at how weak I felt. I hadn't though it was that bad. My eyes widened and I let out a gasp of air as the nurse ripped my pants off. Not only because of the abruptness but because they rubbed against my raw skin; and damn those pants were tight.

As soon as they were down the nurse started rubbing a sweet smelling poultice on my legs.

"These should help heal your burns and prevent scar tissue." she told me

"How long will they take to heal?" I asked wincing as she rubbed particularly hard in one spot.

"Only a few hours she said, but you need to remain in bed." I sighed. This school was turning out to be one disaster after another for me.

The nurse seemed to sense what I was thinking and quickly tried to cheer me up.

"Look on the bright side....at least we don't have to take your underwear off."

* * *

After the nurse was done she put my clothes back on and instructed Kanda to carry me to my room.

"Why can't we just use a god damn wheel chair or some shit."he demanded.

"One; because we don't have anything like that; and two because your language is pissing me off"

Allen grinned, this nurse wouldn't take any of Kanda's shit. He really didn't want to be carried by Kanda either though.

Kanda was eventually convinced to take me to my room and he had Lenalee show him the way since he was refusing to talk to me at the moment.

"I expect to see you outside training room 12 as soon as we have a free period." Kanda growled as he plopped me on my bed. I smirked at him, enjoying the torture Komui was putting him through in order to help me.

He turned to Lenalee. "Make sure he gets there. The baka usagi will be coming back tomorrow as well so we are training him together for phys ed."

My mouth dropped open slightly, that was almost civil! Kanda ignored my staring and left without a good bye or a second glance. Lenalee as blushing a bit and so I smirked at her.

"I think he doesn't hate you ...too much." I said and she smiled understanding what I meant.

"Who's this usagi?" I asked as I made myself comfortable.

"You'll have to wait and see." she said smiling brightly at me. "Lavi is one of those people you can't really explain. You have to meet him in person."

I sweat dropped. That sounded kind of like Cross. "Can't wait...." I said weakly.

* * *

**Kanda; "Ah the images."**

**Rei; "What images he didn't even take his underwear off."**

**Kanda; "He still took his fucking pants off."**

**Allen; "Think how I feel."**

**Rei; "Turned on?"**

**Kanda & Allen; "Fuck NO!"**

**Kanda; "The images burn!"**

**Rei; "Do you know what this means Allen?"**

**Allen; "Nope."**

**Rei; "It means Kanda actually has an imagination....and he is picturing you naked with it."**

**Kanda; "..."**

**Allen; "..."**

**Kanda; "I will fucking kill you one day."**


	6. learn and teach

_He turned to Lenalee. "Make sure he gets there. The Baka Usagi will be coming back tomorrow as well so we are training him together for phys Ed."_

_My mouth dropped open slightly, that was almost civil! Kanda ignored my staring and left without a good bye or a second glance. Lenalee was blushing a bit and so I smirked at her._

"_I don't think he hates you ...at least not too much." I said and she smiled understanding what I meant._

"_Who's this Usagi?" I asked as I made myself comfortable._

"_You'll have to wait and see." she said smiling brightly at me. "Lavi is one of those people you can't really explain. You have to meet him in person."_

_I sweat dropped. That sounded kind of like Cross. "Can't wait..." I said weakly._

**Chapter 5**

"So tired" I moaned. I tried to rouse myself enough to rise from my comfortable swath of pillows and quilts. Even following the doctor's orders and staying in bed for as long as possible. Kanda had still made me get up in our free period so he could see my flexibility. Lenalee of course had been elated; and I understood exactly why, but that didn't help that the burnt skin stretching would hurt so badly at the time.

I glanced at my body, trying to look around to my backside. The burns all appeared to have disappeared over the few hours of bed rest. Thank god!

"What are you doing?" I heard a voice come from the doorway.

I turned around to face her sharply, aware that my pose could be considered strange. I just shook my head and laughed at her.

"Nothing"

Lenalee gave me an odd look but she changed the subject. "We have to go meet up with Kanda straight after breakfast so we can start our official training for you. Then we have a few academic classes and then we'll have another training session with a teacher."

"But _after_ breakfast first, right?"

Lenalee laughed and nodded her head. As soon as I had prepared myself for the day we left for the dining hall.

"What do you think that we'll be doing in training today?" I asked a little apprehensive.

"Well we usually just train individually for about half an hour, and then we battle each other for the second half. So we can learn to analyse our opponent's weaknesses and stuff."

I gave her a sharp look. "Opponents?"

She blanched, she had obviously just let something slip that she wasn't supposed to. Her eyes darted back and forwards; trying to find a way to escape from the hole she had dug herself into.

"Well you won't need to worry about stuff like that for a while. We're just going to concentrate on controlling your powers for now."

I nodded doubtfully. I decided to drop the subject for now, if she wasn't supposed to tell me, it must be important and I wouldn't want to get her into any trouble. I also could acknowledge that what she said was true. I really did not want flare up randomly anymore. If I left it, as is, people could get hurt and aside from that it wasn't like I am a masochist or anything. I didn't like getting shocked and burnt.

"Allen...are you okay?" Lenalee asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"What?" I asked

"You were kind of just spacing out so long I got a little bit worried."

I smiled up at her. "It was nothing, just thinking."

"No wonder he spaced out. As if just breathing wasn't hard enough for him. You expect him to keep track of the conversation as well?" I shuddered. It was too early in the morning for Kanda's unique sense of humour at the moment.

"Get up we have to go to the training room now." Kanda was being verbal today it seemed.

As he started to walk away from our table, Lenalee followed almost immediately. I stood up to follow and grabbed the last couple of pancakes off my plate.

/

When we arrived at our destination I was asked to stand in the middle of the arena like room. The next thing I knew Kanda started to circle me and give me appraising looks.

"Ok first thing we need is a proper assessment of your abilities. How strong...or weak you are."

I nodded with a frown. That was obviously an insult.

"What I want you to do first is to try to channel your power into a small object that Lenalee will give you. What this object does is to test the amount, and strength of the power you force into it. Different colours indicate different levels of ability." Kanda sat down cross legged and gestured for me to do the same.

I frowned but complied with his wishes anyway. From the corner of my eyes I saw the long-haired female walk towards us from the door. In her hands was a small rectangular box that looked oddly like a remote control. Not that remote controls were used often anymore. Now almost every electronic device was operated telekinetically, or through DNA technology and pin cards.

"Just hold it in both your hands" Kanda demonstrated first. "Then you push your power out through your fingers. " I watched intently as the lights along the top of the device lit up different colours. Finally it stayed purple for a longer amount of time before seemingly shutting itself off.

"What colours indicate what strength?" I asked curiously.

"Well Purple is a level 1." Lenalee explained sitting down next to the two of them. "Level 2 is red; 3 is yellow; 4 is green; and 5th is programmed as blue. But of course we haven't seen that one yet. Everybody is capable of having a small amount of power even if it is something inane. "

I grimaced. I'm sure that out there somewhere there is at least one person with no abilities whatsoever. Just to spite the people who believe they don't exist. I thought I was one myself until just a while ago.

"Well...hurry up Moyashi" the boy said sticking the device into my hands.

"It's Allen." I hissed. I held the machine up to my eyes taking in the minute details I hadn't noticed before. Like the porous surface and the slight curve of the shape.

"Just use the damn thing." Kanda grated.

He was obviously not the best teacher in regard to patience with his pupils. I glared at him; he didn't have to be so rude. I couldn't see what Lenalee's interest with him was. Sure he was hot, but his attitude outweighed that fact. I think I just disturbed myself admitting that, back to the task at hand. I stared back at the black box in my hands.

"…Well?"

I looked up to see the other two waiting impatiently.

"How am I supposed to push my power into it again?"

Kanda growled in frustration, Lenalee touched him on the shoulder reassuringly and stepped forward.

"Try this Allen. Imagine a spot that is the centre of your power. Concentrate on this point and imagine a channel coming from your power where a flow of energy can exit. Make this channel go through your fingers and imagine the power coming all the way out"

I tried to picture it in my mind. It seemed like a stupid thing to do but if it worked…..I invented a centre for my power in my hand and then bled it out.

That's all I remember before my vision went black.

/

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We were just testing his powers with the detector. Next thing you know the damn thing explodes in our faces and Allen's on the floor."

"So this is the new Level 0 is it?"

"No Baka Usagi because we were just training him from the fucking kindness of our hearts."

"Is it just me, or is Yu-Chan being nicer then usual?"

"Shut up."

"You know, I think I've met him before."

"Quiet…. I think he is waking up."

I had been hearing them for a while now and I hadn't realised what I had been hearing was a conversation. I guess I was a little bit out of it. Slowly I felt myself opening my eyes and stared at the ceiling for a bit.

"Allen?"

"Huh?" I turned my head only to be met by a multitude of faces staring at me intently.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee was closest to my bed and I suddenly had her head in my face.

"Ah…What happened?"

"We're not quite sure."

I tried to sit up bit. Only to clasp a hand to my chest as a sharp pain spread up it. I hissed and look down attempting to find what was wrong.

"Allen?" Lenalee was looking at me in concern.

"I'm okay" I said sitting up a little and looking around a bit more. It appeared I was back in the infirmary. I had a feeling I would be here a lot while attending this school.

The silence was turning fairly awkward at this point. That was until an orange flash leapt forward pushing Lenalee and Kanda aside slightly so he could see.

"Hey I'm Lavi." he basically screamed at me. "…And you must be Allen."

He shot a hand out to grab mine and proceeded to give it a rough shake. I looked at him intently before snatching my hand away again and staring at him in shock.

"You're that guy!" I exclaimed realising who I was looking at.

"What guy?" he asked

"The other day I burnt you in the alley and gave you my hand kerchief."

"Oh yeah I remember you know."

"Wait you know each other?" Lenalee asked

I nodded, still slightly confused as to why this boy would be here that I didn't notice him taking out a small piece of cloth from his pocket.

"You can have it back if you like." the red-head said handing me the piece of material.

I looked down and noticed for the first time that it was the handkerchief that I had wrapped around his would. Looking at his hand I saw that it still had some bandages on it. He waved the cloth in my face.

"Well are you going to take it or not?"

I slowly reached for it and then looked back at the boy, Lavi, slightly shocked that he had kept it at all. I had told him to burn it.

With that small action the events of the entire week overcame me and I broke down crying. Everyone just stood there a moment staring at me and then a flood of speech came flying at me.

"Don't cry"

"It's alright"

"what's wrong"

"Are you hurt."

"Che…stop crying like a girl"

…And I cried harder.

/

**Allen; "You're making me seem like a punce."**

**Kanda; "Well you are."**

**Lavi; "No he's not he's too cute to be a punce."**

**Allen; "I'm not sure whether you're defending me or not here."**

**Kanda; "I would say not."**

**Allen; "**_**Well, thanks**_**"**


End file.
